The King and the Oracle
by friesianone
Summary: Judal decides to pay a nightly visit to his idiot king. SinJu Yaoi/Angst My first ever erotic fanfiction, so be gentle! Thanks so much for reading!
1. From the Darkness

"Goodnight, Sin." Ja'far uttered as he gently shut the door to his king's room, taking with him the light of the candle.

Sinbad yawned and shrugged off his clothes and carefully slipped off his jewelry, replacing his good pants for the soft pair he wore only to bed. He freed his long blue hair from the tie and intricate crow he wore and slid the covers over his body. He stretched his arms above his head with another tired yawn and let his head collapse into the plush center of a pillow. Sinbad wrapped the blankets around him like a cocoon, his eyes fluttering, and the heavy weight of his eyelids finally slid shut and he relaxed into the bed, melted into the cushiony mattress like butter.

Just as he descended into sleep, the shutters to the window slammed open, a strong breeze ushering in, and with it came the shadowy form of a man.

"Hey, stupid king! One of your guards fell asleep so I took the chance to-" Judal, the Kou Empire's Magi, shifted his gaze from the messy desk to the man lying in the bed. "Oi, idiot king, don't tell me you're sleeping already?" A sly grin curved Judal's lips as he stepped over to the bed and tore the covers from Sinbad's sleeping body.

"Haha! Now you're all cold!" he laughed as Sinbad shivered and groped blindly for his blankets but couldn't find them as Judal had thrown them onto the floor.

The king's eyes snapped open and he growled, "Judal, you bastard! How did you get in here? I was sleeping!"

The other man's scarlet eyes narrowed as he smiled like a cat. "I'm a Magi. I can come and go anywhere as I please."

Sinbad sighed. "I told you that you can _only_ come when I leave the window open. I'm sorry, but I really need some heavy sleep tonight. Could you come back tomorrow?"

Judal's face flushed red with anger and he roughly pushed the king back onto the bed. "Hey, I came all the way over here _now _to see you! Don't give me that shit, Sinbad." He grabbed a fistful of Sinbad's hair and forced his head against the wall as he pressed his lips in a heated passion against the other man's.

"Judal, I really don't have the time-" Sinbad was cut off as the Magi kissed him again intensely, shoved his tongue hungrily into his mouth and caressed inside every dip and crevice, moaning with pleasure as his tongue glided along Sinbad's teeth and bit hard onto his lower lip, sucking up the blood that welled.

Sinbad pulled back, breathless. "Fine then, I'll play your little game, you bastard." Judal gasped as he planted a line of hard kisses down the expanse of his neck and licked his ear, toyed the lobe with his tongue. Sinbad's hands quickly undid Judal's braid and combed through his long ebony spill that fell below his bare feet. With one hand, he pulled the smaller man onto the bed beside him and with the other propped himself over the Magi, his face hovering mere inches from the other man's.

Judal rolled his eyes and breathed, "Hey, why do you always undo my braid? It's such a pain in the ass to put back!"

Sinbad let his fingers roam through Judal's silky fall of hair and cupped his chin within his hand. "Your hair's one of your most charming features. No matter what I do, I can't get Ja'far to let his grow to his back. And yours is such a beautiful color, like a pitch-black sky on a stormy night."

Judal blushed and stammered, "It's-it's not that pretty, moron."

A guttural, almost predatory growl rumbled in Sinbad's throat and he pinned Judal's wrists above his head and forcefully kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. Judal tried to break away but Sinbad transferred both his wrists into one hand, and with the other yanked Judal's pants to his ankles and his own to the foot of the bed.

"Idiot king, what're you doing n-?" Judal let out a hushed scream as Sinbad thrust inside him. He thrashed against the king's hold, tried to squirm away, but Sinbad's fingers gripped his wrists like a cobra's fangs and held so strong that his nails pierced the other man's flesh and drew blood.

"Stupid k-Si-Sinbad, stop!' Judal hissed as Sinbad traced his fingers over his hot naked torso oh so gently, so slowly. He bent his head and bit into the smaller man's rock hard nipple, teased and sucked, and moaned in pleasure as Judal arched his back and threw back his head. Sinbad was large and throbbed with excitement as he plunged into Judal's wet opening and repeated swiftly like the beast that he was.

Judal sagged like a doll in his hold, tired, sweaty, and breathless. Sinbad released his wrists and rolled to his side, turning the Magi's head to face him as he beamed with delight and amusement. He searched Judal's red ringed eyes and for the briefest of seconds, through the joy and the bliss, saw a shadow of pain and remorse.

"Judal…" Sinbad drawled.

"Heh, don't feel bad for me, stupid king. I already told you how that midget made me remember my past. I'd been doing so well at suppressing those disgusting memories, too…and that midget had to ruin it…" his gaze was lost as his thoughts wandered. "That's why I'll kill that midget Magi! And you…it would be so much fun to murder you…but…" he was met with an affectionate kiss and a gentle touch on his cheek. Sinbad's golden eyes were filled with worry and grief as he stared longingly into Judal's beautiful features.

"I can free you from them, Judal." Sinbad began. "If you leave them, you can become the Magi to my kingdom of Sindria and you can live here in the palace with me. I won't ever let them hurt you again. I promise." He uttered, twirling a finger through a stray strand of black hair.

Judal's face was twisted in sorrow. "Heh, you always think you can save everyone, don't you? That no one can stand up against the High King of the Seven Seas. But you can't save everyone, Sinbad. There's no future for me here. I belong to Al Sarmen, and as long I am theirs, we'll forever be enemies." He chuckled and buried his face in his palms. "It's so funny that you care so much! You, who can whatever the hell you want, can't even save a piece of disgusting trash like me! A murderer like me! It's hilarious!" he grinned that trademark maniacal sneer he always hid behind and laughed like a madman, seething, "It's just _so_ fucking funny! Haha! Me abandon everything I was brought up for, for _you_? I couldn't do it even if I died! Don't you see these chains? EH!? Don't you see them!" he rubbed the golden circlets that adorned his arms and his neck. "_These _are the visible chains that bind me to that organization. I can never take these off, and as long as I have them on me, _they _know where I am! They can _control_ me." He placed a finger to his head. "And here, in here, are the invisible bonds that imprison me! Al Sarmen is all I've ever known and will ever know!" he jumped from the bed, gathered his pants back on, and stood up. "You'll never understand the situation I'm in, Sinbad! _Never_!" he leaned down and kissed Sinbad on the lips before dashing like a blur out the window.

Sinbad stared at the open window in disbelief that just moments ago his beloved Judal had left by exiting through it. He exhaled deeply and threw the blankets over himself.

He did understand what Judal was going through. He did understand the anguish and the suffering of being alone while surrounded by countless people.

He felt his lips and relished the lingering taste of the Magi as sleep began to engulf his being.

He knew that Judal would be back.

Because they were too much alike.

Because they were so different.

Because he loved him.

And Judal loved him, too.


	2. Watchdogs

Sinbad awoke to something hard and pointy pressing into his side.

"Judal," he moaned, "just give me five more minutes." The minutes of silence that ensued reminded him that Judal hadn't spent the night. He quickly sat upright, fingers fumbling in the covers for what was poking into him. "What the hell is it?" he muttered to himself. His hands curled around a cold, solid object and he pulled out a tiny golden wand with a sharp crimson gem at the peak.

_This is Judal's. He must've left it on accident. _He sighed. _What should I do? Should I look for him? Does he need it? What if he got into a fight and realized he didn't have it? Would he be able to fight without it? What if he gets hurt? How would Al Sarmen react? Oh, Sin, you have to give this to him! His life could be depending on it! Yes, I'll give it back…but how will I find him? Where does he go during the day? Great. How am I going to find him? I doubt he'd stay anywhere for more than a day…_

The door burst open and Ja'far and Masrur entered the room. He swiftly moved his right hand that was holding the wand behind him. Ja'far's eyes roamed over Sinbad sitting in bed half-naked, put a hand to his head, and exhaled. "Sin, what are you doing still in bed? We have many important documents to look over and at this rate it'll take all day! You're a king! You should take better responsibility of your dut-"

Sinbad cut him off. "Masrur."

"Yes?"

"Why are you making such a weird face?"

"There's an unfamiliar scent in here. "

"Oh." Sinbad pondered for a good moment. "Oh! That's it! I'll use your nose!"

Masrur and Ja'far exchanged puzzled glances. The latter spoke, "Sin, what are you talking about? And what strange scent? Was there someone here?"

Masrur said, "I've encountered this scent before but I can't remember when."

The king made a fake laugh and thought, _Should I tell them about Judal_? _Heh, I wonder how Ja'far would act?_

Right when Sinbad was about to open his mouth to speak, the Fanalis said, "It's that Magi, Judal."

Sinbad clamped his mouth shut and bit his lower lip. _Masrur, I am going to murder you in your sleep!_

Ja'far's features darkened into a demonic shadow. "Sin, was Judal here?"

His king plastered on his best plastic smile and voice as innocent as a kitten's. "Yeah."

"Last night?"

"Yeah."

"In _your _room?"

"Yeah."

"In your bed?"

"Ye—no!"

"Sin." The general tapped his foot and arched a brow.

Sinbad shrugged. "Alright, alright, Judal was here last night…and he left this here." He held up the wand he had hidden behind his back. "I want to give it back to him, but we have no idea if he lives anywhere in particular so I was going to use Masrur's magnificent nose to track his scent so I can find him."

"I'm not a dog." Masrur mumbled to himself.

Ja'far asked bluntly, "And when are you going to do this? We have a lot of work to finish."

Sinbad stood up and began dressing. "Right now."

"Right now?"

"I've made up my mind and I'm going to look for him right when I'm done dressing."

The freckled general clenched a fist but released it almost immediately. "When we come back, you're going to work non-stop until you finish every scroll and document that's heaped upon my desk."

Sinbad began adjusting his metal vessels on himself and paused. "We?"

Ja'far nodded. "Yes, we."

The king's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Oh, Ja'far, I thought I'd let you stay here to work on those documents a bit."

Ja'far asserted, "I'm coming with you."

"You're coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Alright then! We'll be departing shortly. But first we should eat breakfast!"

A faint smile curved Ja'far's pale lips as he followed his king and the Fanalis down the steps smothered in the bright morning sunlight and into the dining hall.


	3. Lonely Lament

Judal buried his face into the heap of pillows and sighed. He twirled a golden tassel around his fingers and kicked his bare feet in the air. He felt so _empty_, as if there was a bottomless void inside him that couldn't be filled with all the riches and glory in the world. He had never been so…so _lonely_ before. Or rather, he'd never actually _thought_ he was so lonely before.

The room he was given was so comfortable. It was lavished with fine imported rugs, pillows, blankets, baskets, and an overabundance of other material goods that were brought for his delight. He had a proper bed but he preferred his makeshift mound of pillows that was conveniently right beside the fresh tray of peaches that had been brought into for him earlier. He loved peaches and was glad that the organization had gotten their hands on a large quantity of them, but as soon as the two people had come to deliver the fruit, they had left just as quickly and locked the room with a magical key so that he simply couldn't_ do as he pleased today_.

The old men from Al Sarmen sure had been enraged when he'd arrived in the middle of the night four days after vanishing from their watch. They had had somewhat of a vague idea of where he'd been, that he'd been in the country of Sindria, but since the organization's temporary settlement was so far away, they had a great deal of difficulty even tracking the Magi to another country that lay 3 whole other countries away. He had lied and told them he'd gone to try and either convince Sinbad to join him again or kill him, but the old bastards were pissed he so easily disobeyed their orders of going places without at least one watchful eye.

The Magi rubbed his stinging back and neck, grateful that they hadn't touched his face or hair. They'd circled him on his way to his room and used some sort of gas to knock him out cold. When he'd come to he was blindfolded and chained facing a wall. He knew from former experiences that the room he was in had been made to completely barricade any magoi from entering in and that his shackles were specially made to drain his strength and his magoi so he couldn't retaliate. He shuddered as he heard the sound of the whip snapping in his mind, lashing and biting at his naked skin like some wild beast. Screams ripped from his throat so hard and abrupt that he became silent after a while and let the hot tears rush down his cheeks and the sweat drip from his chin. The pain had been so great that his knees had buckled together and he sagged to the ground as the whip slashed and tore at his back, how helpless he was but to endure the torture until the organization was satisfied that he'd learned his lesson. When it was finally finished they had carried him back to his private room, used healing magic, and washed him off properly before he was overwhelmed with exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

He really hadn't expected that to happen. The last time he was _thoroughly _punished was three years ago when he'd accidentally run his mouth off to a prince of the Kou Empire.

He snapped back to the present and noticed a heavy weight on his left ankle and gazed down to see a thick grey cuff chained to the wall.

_Heh. I've lost so much of their trust that they have to take extra measures, eh? Cocky old bastards just can't let me do as I want all the time, even though they said I could. Fucking liars._

He fingered the metal cuff cautiously, as a cat would to a strange object. It was cold to the touch and he immediately felt weak and light-headed as he pulled his hand away. He could definitely feel it fastened on his ankle but as soon as his fingers had brushed against it an extraordinary amount of magoi was wrenched out of him. It probably also inhibited almost all of the magoi that flowed into him from the outside.

_Annoying. So annoying!_

There were no windows. No connections to the outside. He was pitifully and solemnly alone, with only the vibrant colored materials and exotic items for comfort. It was so dull and terribly quiet, so still and secluded. The only sound was Judal's own relaxed breathing and the shuffling of the fabrics as he moved around.

His fingers hovered hesitantly over the gold trinkets he constantly wore and shot out to grip the pillows firmly. He rested his head on a plush velvet cushion and breathed in the scent of the ripe peaches, the newly washed sheets, the clean set of clothes that smelled of vanilla that he wore. He was treated as both a king and prisoner. A pampered tool of destruction. There was no other way to live. There was no other option, no escape. He belonged to Al Sarmen and they belonged to him, albeit the latter a falsely sweet and bitter lie…

Damn, was it lonely! He gently shut his crimson eyes and hoped to quickly be welcomed into sleep's embrace but was instead greeted by the image of a beautiful purple-haired king and his warm, tan arms around his cold, pale body. His hot but musky breath laced with alcohol whispering reassuring words into his ears, his radiant amber eyes pulsing with want and acceptance. Yes, he envisioned Sinbad so vividly that he could taste his sweet, rich lips crushed close against his, the silky strands of his hair sweeping around his face like a lavender curtain.

The thought of his presence danced longingly in the Magi's mind until he was finally able to let himself become swathed in the blankets of sleep.

And before Judal completely let himself plunge into slumber, one last thought waltzed through his mind.

_If only you were here…My idiot king…_


	4. Chapter 4- Hotel Oasis

The dark magi was sprawled on a mountain of pillows, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly. He had no idea how long he had been confined in the room- days, weeks, months… it all blended together into a jumble of lost time. Not that time really mattered to Judal. He was just extremely bored. So bored he thought he might lose his sanity, if he hadn't already. He wanted to get out so badly! War ate at the fringes of his mind like a parasite feasting at a host' flesh. He wanted war, craved war, needed war. He didn't care who he would battle, as long as he had the opportunity to show his power and fight to his heart's content. It was so fun, so exciting. He hoped that the Kou Empire would go to war and soon. Being caged in a room was not fun, war was fun, and he certainly knew that he would have a role in any battle that would come up.

Unless Al-Sarmen said otherwise.

He thought about fighting Sinbad again and how exciting it would be! And fighting the Chibi wouldn't be so bad, either. He wanted to hear the distressed screams of civilians, watch them panic and run amok under his destruction… See the devastation of the surroundings and the carnage of the dead and wounded…

Right now, though, he was so tired. He barely had enough magoi to keep him awake. He stretched out and curled into a ball, buried his head in the soft, soft pillows.

Hurried footsteps sounded behind the door. He heard thumping and banging and people scurrying and shouting.

Oh, something good is happening out there, he thought. He wanted to go to the door and press his ear against it to listen to the commotion but no matter how much he urged his body to move, it wouldn't budge. He felt exhausted and pouted his lip at the thought of missing out on whatever was going on beyond his room.

The patter of feet became louder and louder, and suddenly the thick wooden door literally burst into a thousand splinters. Standing on the wreckage of the door, shrouded in a swirling cloud of dust, was the large red-headed brute, the freckled small-fry, and quickly rushing toward Judal was that stupid, reckless, annoying, idiot king.

He was happy to see him, ecstatic even, and overwhelmed with excitement at the sight of the broken door and the fainted guards in the corridor. Judal tried to push himself to his feet but wobbled and collapsed, and before hitting the floor was caught in Sinbad's gentle arms.

The magi's eyes fluttered groggily and he growled, "Yo, idiot king, what took you so damn long!"

Sinbad's majestic amber gaze was relieved but tinged with guilt as he replied, "We got lost in the desert for a couple days, but we finally made it, so you can act a little more grateful." He grinned.

Judal complained, "The High King of the Seven Seas got lost in the fucking desert?" he rolled his eyes. "This is why you're an idiot! I'm gonna rip your-" he cried in pain and slumped like a doll in the King's arms.

"He passed out." Sinbad uttered. "Hm….looks like I have to get rid of this." He touched the cold metal cuff around the magi's leg and drew back. "It sucks out magoi. Masrur, will you break this?" he beckoned for the general to come over.

Masrur cracked his knuckles and crushed the metal bond with raw strength alone. The cuff creaked and screeched before it was smashed into tiny bits that clattered to the floor. "Thank you." Sinbad clapped a hand on his shoulder before changing Judal's position so that he was carrying him bridal-style. "Alright, let's go."

They swiftly and quietly made their way out of the underground stone complex and reunited with the three horses they had ridden there on. Sinbad mounted a sleek black Arabian gelding and draped Judal across his lap as gingerly as possible. When Masrur and Ja'far were mounted on their horses, they galloped North toward the orange shimmer of the setting sun.

************************************************** ******************************************

The Blue Oasis Hotel was painfully but carefully located in the very heart of the desert. It was constructed so that weary travelers would be able to sleep without worry of the many dangerous creatures and in comfort. The manager's son had, six years ago, gotten stranded in the desert, and while he was sleeping was stung by a scorpion and later died. She hoped that by building the hotel, she could give a chance to other people wandering the dry terrain.

Sinbad rented three rooms: One for Ja'far, one for Masrur, and one for Judal and himself. He didn't dare risk leaving the weakened magi alone in fear that something might potentially happen to him.

The room was very luxurious. The carpet was a brilliant maroon and gold woven into an intricate rose design. The high-quality silk curtains matched the carpet, and the walls were painted a creamy beige. There was a matching furniture set of a scarlet velvet couch, two chairs, and a low mahogany table. The bed was surrounded by four posts carved into twisting dragons that served to hold a wall of filmy material trimmed with lace to keep insects out and privacy in.

Judal lay on the bed neatly tucked under the covers. Sinbad had requested extra pillows for him since he knew the magi loved a lot of them. As the king sat next to the bed, there was a knock at the door and a maid entered with a cart of steaming food. When she left and the door was locked again, Sinbad took the covers off the food. It made a dull clanging sound and Judal opened his eyes and sniffed.

"You're so loud, you idiot!" he snapped, gaze sliding over the plates of roasted hen and vegetables. "Oh, food. Give me some."

Sinbad stabbed a fork into the chicken. "I was just about to do that." He brought the fork to Judal's mouth and the magi hungrily bit it off.

Judal licked his lips. "I've had better. Hey, where are we? I thought we'd be at your fancy castle by now."

"It's really far away, so we're at a hotel for the night. I know the owners, so trust me when I say it'll be alright."

Judal rolled his eyes and grinned. "Oh, I trust you, your dumbness. You got me out of that hellhole."

Sinbad faintly smiled, a darkness creeping into his face. Then he collected more chicken onto the fork. "Eat your food." He lifted the chicken.

Judal snatched the fork. "I-I can eat myself. I'm not a baby." He blushed.  
When he was finished eating, Sinbad suggested he take a bath.

Judal grumbled irritably, "I don't wanna take a bath! I want to sleep more!"

"No, you're taking a bath! You stink!" Sinbad threw the covers off Judal, hoisted him over his shoulder, and marched to the bathroom.

Judal pounded on his back while hissing, "Idiot, idiot idiot!"

The king gingerly set the Magi down and replied softly, "I know I'm an idiot."

Judal became quiet. Sinbad began to slip Judal's pants off when he was slapped on the hand. "I-I can undress myself, you moron! Sheesh!"

When Judal was fully undressed Sinbad had to avert his eyes because the aching want, need, to touch and feel Juda's body threatened to devour him senseless. Judal plucked his hair-tie off and let his long ebony locks, which were very wavy from being in a braid so long without a bath, flow freely. He exhaled pleasantly as he dipped his body into the hot water.

Sinbad asked, "Do you need any help?"

Judal's eyes were glazed and lazy and he splashed in the tub. "Mmm…You can rub my back and shoulders."

He immersed his whole body in the water, hair floating on the surface like a great black halo. When he came up, Sinbad applied soap to a washcloth and rubbed his shoulders and back in a gentle, slow rhythm.

"Hmmm… that feels nice. Really-ah-nice. Just don't expect me to do it for you." The magi stuck his tongue out.

Sinbad chuckled. "I have other… people to do that." He felt himself getting hard, so damn hard, and he wanted to just slam Judal right then and there in the tub. Patience was never his strong point.

Judal laughed. "Haha, I can see the way you're looking at me. I'm not that shallow."

"I never thought you were." Sinbad whispered as he leaned over the tub and trapped the other man in a fiery kiss. His lips were so smooth like butter and the water dripped from Judal's hair onto him. Sinbad licked it off his cheek and the expanse of his pale neck, nibbled playfully at his ear, breath hot and tickling. Judal moaned as he sucked on his ear, so sensitive, swiped his tongue behind it, nipped at the lobe teasingly.

"We-we should go to the bed." He suggested, panting. "And you should take off those damned clothes."

"Good point." Sinbad rushed into the main room and hurriedly took off his clothes. Judal quickly wrung his hair dry in a towel and flopped onto the bed. He smirked haughtily as he stared at the king's large, erect cock.

Sinbad crawled on top of Judal, pinned his slender legs under his, grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Judal's head upward, crushed lips onto lips in a passionate frenzy. Judal moaned in pleasure as Sinbad bit at his neck and held his hands firmly on the sheets so he couldn't move.

In one rapid instant, Sinbad thrust himself into Judal. The magi was so tight, but he continued plunging into him, rocking back and forth. Judal shrieked in complete bliss, fingers clawing at the sheets.

Sinbad pulled out, breathless.

"More! You need to be more…vicious. Cruel. Merciless." Judal growled. "Here! I'll show you how to do it!" his hand shot out and seized Sinbad's member, then squeezed roughly and sank his nails into it.

Sinbad yelped. "Hey, your hand is freezing!"

Judal squeezed again. Hard. The king groaned in ecstasy, eyes flickering wildly. The magi lowered his face to the massive cock and enclosed his lips around it, sucked at the sweet cum, then bit into it, causing Sinbad to scream. He continued to add the length into his mouth, slurping hungrily, greedily. Sinbad's whole body jerked and spasmed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Judal slowly slid his mouth off, relishing the wonderful reaction he was given for his performance.

The magi flipped onto his back and Sinbad was relentless as he shoved all of himself, every inch, into Judal abruptly. Judal bucked and writhed as the other man rammed into him, rigid and painful, but he savored the pain as one would savor an expensive steak. He craved the pain, lusted after it, whimpered in hurt and absolute bliss. When Sinbad finally stopped, he sagged into the bed like a lifeless object , aching and burning, but overcome with the thrill of fantastic sex.

Sinbad laid beside him, stroked his beautiful hair, gazed into his wild crimson eyes. Judal was mesmerized by the king's own gorgeous amber eyes, and before they knew it, both men were lost in sleep, facing each other, hand in hand…

No thoughts of what tomorrow would bring…


End file.
